A Cold December Date With You
by GreyParadise
Summary: A dare for Belarus ends...in a way she never thought possible.


Random Pairings:

If you'd like a pairing done let me know by Pm. I'll let you know if I can do the pairing or not.

A Cold December Date With Lithuania:

Pairing: BelarusXLithuania

Rating: T

It was a cold December night and it was almost sunset as Belarus waited outside of her home in the bone-chilling wind. She huffed unhappily and looked down into the snow. She had a date with Lithuania, which was not her choice at all. She huffed as she remembered why she had a date with Lithuania.

"Your turn, Belarus! Truth or dare!" France said with a slick smile pressed upon his scheming lips.

"I'm about to pick truth from a man like you!" Belarus retorted as she picked a dare.

France, being the little gossip that he was, knew everyone's crush, and who hated who. It was just a pleasant surprise that the person whom had a crush on Ms. Belarus was the one person she hated most in the vast world. France couldn't keep a straight face as he opened his mouth and told Natalia to…go on a date with Lithuania. Belarus pulled out her long and sharp knife and stabbed the table, almost severing France's hand.

"GYAHHH!" France froze as he looked at the knife and screamed like a little girl. "Y-You said…d-d-dare!" He explained and looked over to Russia, who was actually dialing Lithuania's number.

"Here, sis." Russia said as he handed the phone to his little sister, a large grin was happily pressed against his lips as he saw Belarus shakily take the phone.

"Hello?" Lithuania answered in a yawn; it seems that he'd been woken up by the call.

"H-Hello, L-Lithuania…it's me, B-Belarus…" She sounded scared and disgusted at the same time.

"B-Belarus!? How are you? Why did you call me? Is something wrong?!" He seemed worried about her as he talked to her. It was like a dream to him, the love of his life had called him and make his heart skip a beat.

"I-I…..We…have a date next Saturday, and if you're not at my place by 6, then I will kill you where you stand!" She sounded terrifying as she hung up the phone and glared at both France and Russia. "You guys…are assholes." She folded her arms and glared.

"No, honey….if we were dicks….we'd tell you that you'd have to get laid by him, which wouldn't be a bad thing…..cause you're quite the-" France remembered who he was talking to and quickly zipped his trap.

"I'm quite the….what?" Belarus asked with a harsh and soul-shattering glare.

"N-NOTHING!" The blonde pervert shouted as he jumped behind England, offering the Brit up as bait.

Belarus jumped across the table and grabbed her knife before she jumped from the table on to both of the European men and tried to stab the both of them. "Man….I've got 50 dollars on Bel!" America was taking bets and laughed as China, Germany, and even Russia joined in on the fun.

"My sister won't lose….she's _my_ little sister, after all." Russia commented with a light chuckle.

***  
"Belarus! Belarus!" A voice called out with a pant.

The young blonde woman looked up and sighed softly when she saw Lithuania. "I really don't want to go out with him." She whispered to herself as she looked at him running as fast as he could down her snowy driveway.

"B-Belarus, my car broke down…I'm sorry I'm….I'm late!" Lithuania panted heavily as he placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. 'He ran…all this way….just to see me?' She asked herself as she frowned.

"O-Oh well. Y-You're still late!" She tried to sound a little mad as she crossed her arms and looked up towards the sky.

"Do you want to say in and eat dinner together?" Lithuania purposed a change in where their date would be since, after all, his car had broken down. Belarus, not wanting to lose her game of Truth Or Dare, reluctantly agreed and let him into her house.

The house was dark and lifeless, dust-covered photos of Russia, Ukraine, and her. Belarus frowned as she let him in. He went to flip on the light switch and Belarus grabbed his hand and forced him up against the wall.

"No, no lights!" She glared as she yanked him into the kitchen. It was nice, but also dark. The granite was black and so were the appliances. It seemed that the girl lived and very lonesome and un-cheerful life. Belarus opened the fridge and looked over her shoulder, her piercing blue eyes softly glaring at him. Lithuania simply blushed and fumbled as he looked over to her.

"Would you like some help cooking?" He questioned and walked up behind her.

"Alright, and I just cut off fingers without warnings so watch it." She huffed as she grabbed some dough, mushrooms and a small container of chopped meat. She had unwrapped the dough and passed it over to him.

"Can you cut off 3 inch squares, please?" Belarus asked in a soft, non-threatening tone as she grabbed a knife from the knife block and started cutting up the mushrooms. She stopped when she nudged Lithuania's elbow with her hip.

"S-Sorry…" She blushed and looked away for a few minutes before she continued cutting up the brown and black mushrooms.

Belarus then put the knife down just as Lithuania was groping around for some minced mushrooms. She froze when Lithuania had grabbed her hand. He turned and looked at her, surprised that she didn't try and pull away from him. She was shocked as their hands touched, she'd never known it was that warm and she licked her lips.

"L-Lithuania…" She whispered softly in an unsteady voice, she felt her heart beat quicken and she was at a loss for words.

"B-Belarus…" He lovingly called her name as he lifted her chin and looked into her soft blue eyes. He then pressed his lips to hers, gently and lovingly. He honestly took her breath away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his.

Lithuania smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her more passionately. "Belarus, I love you. I've always loved you." He whispered into her ear, bringing tears to her eyes. She cried into his chest and hugged him tightly.

Belarus walked into the meeting hall and saw everyone, Russia, France, China, America, England, and some other countries. France, thinking he was a genius, decided to run up to her and ask her how her date was. Belarus softly smiled as she looked away.

"It was….nice." She moved her hair out of her eyes and walked past him.

"Huh?! It wasn't terrible?! You didn't hate it!?" France gasped out of shock.

"Nope, not one bit, I actually…have another date tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that….and the night after that." She softly giggled and left France flabbergasted as she took a seat at the table and looked at everyone.

*End, but there could always be a check up on TorisXNatalia*


End file.
